


Second Chances

by SupremeFamilyFan



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, NCIS
Genre: Angst, Angst with an ... eventual ... happy ending, Autophobia, Drama, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeFamilyFan/pseuds/SupremeFamilyFan
Summary: Agents of SHIELDxNCIS crossover.  Gibbs and Tony fight.  Gibbs and Tony break up.  Tony gets abducted.  Gibbs will move Heaven and Earth to find him and bring him home, safely.  But ... How does a former probie of Gibbs's fit into all of this?  Read on to find out!
Relationships: Tony DiNozzo/Leroy Jethro Gibbs
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Bloodshot Promises

**Author's Note:**

> So, this little bit of magic came about when I got a sudden urge to write a crossover between Agents of SHIELD and NCIS. I also wanted to throw in Gibbs turning to an old probie for help. Thus ... ta-da! I hope you all like it. Also: you might want to make sure you stay on your toes when Persphone Blackwood makes her debut. ... There's a prize in store for the first person to correctly identify the meaning of her given name and why it so perfectly suits her. ;)

* * *

**Second Chances**

* * *

[ ](https://ibb.co/23Yw04x)  
  


**Disclaimer:  
**I own nothing with the exception of Persephone Blackwood.

**Rating:  
**M (Just to be safe)

**Genre:  
**Romance | Angst | Drama | Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing:  
**Tibbs

**Lyrics Used:  
**Aly & AJ – “Promises” | Dove Cameron – “Bloodshot” | Celine Dion – “Ashes” | Luke Bryan – “Apologize”

* * *

Bloodshot Promises

* * *

_Drove this time to your house | Saw a car but it sure ain’t mine | Must be someone here, it’s my worst fear | Must be someone here, not my first tear | All this is is another mistake | Is another mistake to check off my list | All this is is another big break | Is another big break of promises | Promises | Promises_

* * *

_“What are you trying to say,_ Gibbs _?!” Tony DiNozzo practically snarled, as he stood toe-to-toe with his lover, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, chest heaving in anger. “Because, it sounds an awful lot like you’re trying to accuse me of cheating on you!”_

_“Well, then, why don’t you tell me why Ziva was at your apartment in the middle of the night.” Jethro replied, cocking an eyebrow accusingly._

_“I already told you.” Tony breathed, angrily. “It was a personal matter.” He added, eyes boring straight into Jethro’s. His usually bright green eyes had gone hard and cold as steel. Part of him hated himself for putting that look there. But he just couldn’t shake the feeling deep down in his gut that something was off about Ziva’s late-night trip to Tony’s apartment. “Not my story to tell.”_

_“Convenient.” Jethro replied, returning Tony’s steely gaze._

_Tony just snorted in derision as he turned to take his leave. Just as his hand gripped the doorknob, he turned back to his lover. “Ya know … There was a time you trusted me completely. That was one of the best reasons I had for giving this …” He paused as he gestured between himself and Jethro. “ … a shot.” He finished his thought. “But, if we don’t have complete_ mutual _trust … Then, what are we even doing here?” He asked – his voice all but begging Jethro to give him something,_ anything _– that would show him that this could be salvaged._

_Shrugging, Jethro simply replied “You tell me.”_

_Breathing a deep sigh, Tony told himself he already had his answer. “Well, I guess that answers that.” Was his only response before stepping out the door. Neither said as much definitively but they both knew that whatever relationship they’d had was over._

* * *

_I haven’t been sleeping | Just stare at the fan all night | Yeah | I got tired of dreaming | Running into you all the time | Even the great ones | Leave me messed up (Messed up) | Leave me aching (Aching) | Run away though | So, I haven’t been sleeping | Just stare at the fan all night | And wait it out_

* * *

It had been a little over a week since his split with Tony. Everyone at the Navy Yard could tell that the air was cold and heavy between the two agents. They all kept their distance from the agents unless absolutely necessary. Ziva had at least had the decency to look ashamed after the split. McGee had just watched the whole affair like a lost puppy – torn between two masters. 

The bullpen had become unbearable. The tension between the team leader and the senior field agent had begun to weigh heavily on all the occupants. The weight had become palpable. “We gotta do something.” McGee told Ziva in a hushed tone while Gibbs was in the lab with Abby and Tony was in interrogation. “I don’t know _what_ happened between Tony and Gibbs, but I can _not_ take this tension, anymore.” He added. “I can’t even hardly _breathe_ on the rare occasion that you actually find the two of them in the same room together.”

“I believe … you may be right.” Ziva concurred. She had just been about to open her mouth, again, but stopped when she saw Gibbs approaching out of her peripheral vision, flinching out of sympathy when she watched Gibbs bestow a headslap to the back of McGee’s head – one that was much harsher than his typical fare. _I think it is time Gibbs and I had a little talk …_ She thought to herself as she suspected that she knew what had caused the rift between Tony and Gibbs. However, in the middle of the bullpen while they were wrapping up a particularly brutal case was neither the time nor the place for the conversation, she knew she needed to have with their fearless leader.

* * *

Gibbs was in the basement working on his latest boat when he heard his front door open and close. Knowing, full well, that it would not be the one and only person that he wanted to see at a time like this, Gibbs didn’t even bother to look up from his work as the sound of footsteps made their way through the first floor of the house to the door to his basement before all-too-quietly slipping down the stairs into his workshop. _David._ He thought to himself bitterly as he recognized the stealthy footsteps on his stairs.

“Gibbs.” Ziva greeted. Gibbs couldn’t help but notice the meek and timid notes of her voice. It wasn’t like her. She always sounded so strong and confident and oh-so-sure of herself. However, he couldn’t help thinking how she deserved to feel the way that she sounded after what she’d done.

“Dah-vid.” Gibbs greeted, his voice far colder and snarkier than usual.

“I need to talk to you.” Ziva spoke up, pacing back and forth in front of Gibbs on the opposite side of the boat between them as she anxiously searched her mind for the words to convey her message. She needed to decide how much she was willing to divulge. Previously, she hadn’t wished to discuss a word of what she’d shared with Tony on that fateful night with another soul. But Tony was like a brother to her and Gibbs, a father. She loved them both, dearly, and wanted both of them to be happy. She hated herself for tearing them apart. She had to fix this and if she had to bear her soul to the man before her, then, so be it.

“So? Talk.” Gibbs barked, gruffly. It was only then that Ziva realized how long she’d remained silent.

“I wanted to say … that … I am sorry.” Ziva spoke softly – only just loud enough for Gibbs to hear. Before he could interrupt with yet another reminder about rule number six, she cut him off. She couldn’t let him interrupt or else she risked losing her nerve. “And, before you say anything about rule number six … Given the situation and my role in the turn of events that has transpired between you and Tony … I believe I am justified in violating that particular rule.” She sighed, heavily as she continued. “I owe you an apology …” She paused, for a moment to steel herself against Gibbs’ snort of derision. “I owe you an apology and an explanation.”

“’pology’s enough for me.” Was Gibbs’s only, gruff response. He still didn’t bother to look up from his work. Nor did he have the desire. Looking Ziva in the eye would only remind him of her and Tony’s betrayal. Something he really didn’t care to be reminded of.

“Gibbs … There is something I believe you must know.” Ziva replied, releasing a breath she hadn’t even realized she’d been holding. “I went to Tony’s apartment that night because–“

Ziva was cut off by the sound of tools being thrown against the table as Gibbs finally snapped his head up to look her in the eye. The stare was paralyzing as it penetrated straight through to her soul – or at least that was how it felt. “Get out!” Gibbs hissed, dangerously, pointing toward the door at the top of the stairs.

“Gibbs, I–“ Ziva began to stammer only to be silenced, once more, as Gibbs slammed his open palms on the table as he rounded the workspace to stand toe-to-toe with Ziva.

“I SAID…” Gibbs roared. “ **GET! OUT!** ” By now, Gibbs’ chest was heaving with the raging fury that he only just managed to keep contained. The anger bubbling just below the surface caused his entire body to vibrate.

“ **NO!** ” Ziva finally declared, matching Gibbs’s volume to show her resolve. “I will _not_ leave here until you know the truth of what happened between Tony and myself, that night!” She added, her determination burning bright and hot in her eyes as she stood her ground even as the steely, retired marine tried to intimidate her. He held her stare for another excruciatingly long moment before simply nodding for her to continue, though, he never left her personal space.

Ziva looked to the floor for the briefest of moments as she attempted to gather her thoughts. “That case … The one that we had just wrapped up …” She began, fighting to keep her emotions in check as she prepared to lay her heart out to bear. “… That little girl … The one that we ...” Ziva drew a stuttering, shaking breath before correcting herself. “The one that I … The one that I failed to save … The one that had been so … brutalized and-and-and-and violated … all by the ones charged with caring for her and nurturing her.” Gibbs noticed how Ziva’s body began to tremble as she recounted the story. Gibbs knew all too well what she was talking about. The young girl they had found had been beaten and raped and abused. It was enough to give even a retired marine sniper nightmares. He tried to focus on where Ziva was going with this rather than lingering on where her words were taking him. “… She was Tali’s age.” The tears were flowing freely, now, as her voice took on a thick, watery, tone. “Gibbs, when I looked into her lifeless face … All I could see … Was my little sister.” Ziva covered her face with her hands before they slid into her hair as she struggled to reign in her emotions before she finally looked back up at Gibbs – holding the man’s ice-cold stare – as it began to thaw. “I couldn’t sleep … The nightmares were haunting me … I needed to talk to someone, and Tony was willing to listen.” She added, finally composing herself. “I did not wish for the whole team to know of my troubles so … I asked Tony not to say anything of our conversation to anyone else.” She sighed, shamefully, no longer able to look the team leader in the eye. “If I had known what would happen, I would have told Tony to be honest with you. I would have told him that he has my blessing to tell you exactly what happened, that night. The whole truth.”

Gibbs stared the young agent down as she continued her story. As she began to recount her nightmares and troubles that she’d been having, he could tell that she was telling the truth. Nobody could ever fake the haunted look in her eyes as she spoke. His blood ran cold at the realization. _Shit._ He thought to himself as he realized that Tony had been telling the truth, about that night, too. _I’m an asshole._ He decided. By the time that Ziva had finished her speech, she was stunned when Gibbs reached out and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. However, she couldn’t deny the relief that flowed through her body as she collapsed into the embrace and clung to her only real father-figure as she silently cried through all her guilt and pain and anguish. After several unnaturally long moments, she finally pulled herself far enough away to look up into Gibbs’s eyes. “Thank you … Ziver.” He breathed, solemnly.

Nodding her head, Ziva quickly wiped away her tears. Upon hearing her nickname, Ziva knew that she’d been forgiven. “No … Gibbs.” She breathed, anxiously. “… Thank you.” She whispered, gratefully. As much as she wanted to stay and talk through everything Gibbs had been going through, she could tell that the marine needed some time and space to himself to get his head on straight. She moved to take her leave before another thought caused her to pause and turn back to Gibbs. “I know that what happened between you and Tony stemmed from a misunderstanding that I believe I just cleared up … Please … talk to Tony. He needs to know the truth. He needs to know that you believe in his innocence. … Do not wait too long.” She advised before turning and climbing the stairs back up to the door.

As the sound of the front door closing hit his ears, Gibbs knew what he had to do. Ziva was right. He had to talk to Tony. He needed to beg Tony’s forgiveness. He needed to fix what he’d broken. Before the damage became irreparable. And, he would do whatever it took to do just that. Even if that meant he had to physically get down on his hands and knees and literally beg and plead for forgiveness. With a newfound sense of determination, he turned to toward the stairs – taking them two at a time – as he raced through his living room. Grabbing his phone, his keys, his badge and his gun – out of instinct more than anything else – Gibbs could only hope and pray that he wasn’t too late.

* * *

_Can you use these tears to put out the fires in my soul? | ‘Cause I need you here, whoa-oh-oh-oh  
‘Cause I’ve been shakin’ | I’ve been bending backwards till I’m broke | Watchin’ all these dreams go up in smoke_

* * *

Tony lay on his back, in his bed, staring up at the ceiling; something he’d been doing a lot since his breakup with Gibbs. Sleep eluded him and, quite frankly, he just couldn’t bring himself to give a damn. The few times he managed to fall asleep – however briefly – his sleep was far from restful. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was Gibbs and their fight. All these years, Tony’d done nothing to warrant Gibbs’s lack of trust in him. _Okay, so, there was that whole thing with Jeanne …_ He silently admitted, to himself. _But I thought we’d moved past that._

Tony continued to turn over the same fight in his mind for what had to be the umpteen-millionth time when his thoughts immediately cut short when the sound of someone pounding on his door jolted him from his inner monologue. For the briefest of moments, he allowed himself to hope that it could be Jethro. The pounding on his door continued and Tony immediately shook off the stupid, wistful and pathetic daydream. Gibbs wasn’t the standing-there-like-a-ghost-shaking-from-the-rain type. “I’m comin’.” He groused, trying not to think about how much he sounded like Gibbs in that moment, as he threw a pair of sweatpants and an old NCIS tee shirt over his boxers that he’d stripped down to for bed.

Finally, he made his way through his apartment to his front door as he mentally cursed whoever the hell was pounding on his door the whole time. “What the hell d-“ He began to tell off his unannounced and unwelcome visitor as he threw the door open only to be cutoff as his visitor immediately head-butted him, sending him to the floor in an unceremonious heap. Clutching his bleeding and – in all likelihood – broken nose, Tony began to struggle to his feet before a steel-toed boot collided with his chest – effectively knocking the wind out of him.

Looking around his surroundings, Tony spotted his gun on the table by the door. His vision was blurring in and out of focus as he tried to struggle to his feet to get to the weapon. His attacker, however, seemed to sense his plan and stamped down on his arm, earning themselves a pained cry from Tony’s lips. Another boot to his face effectively silenced him as the world around him faded to black. The last thing his conscious mind registered was the tell-tale sting of a needle in his neck.

* * *

_I take another chance | Take a shot, take a fall for you | I need you like a heart needs a beat | But it’s nothing new | I loved you with a fire red | Now it’s turning blue, and you said | Sorry like the angel | Heaven let me think was you | But I’m afraid  
That it’s too late to apologize | It’s too late | I said it’s too late to apologize | It’s too late  
I said it’s too late to apologize | It’s too late | It’s too late to apologize | It’s too late | It’s too late to apologize | It’s too late | I said it’s too late to apologize | It’s too late_

* * *

Gibbs drew a steadying breath as he stood outside Tony’s door. He didn’t know what he was going to say to the younger man. He knew he’d messed up – royally. As much as he believed in his rules, and rule number six was probably the one was most famous for. But, in this scenario, he knew rule number fifty-one far outranked rule number six. So, with one more deep breath for courage, he raised his hand to knock on the door. However, his mind immediately switched gears as he realized the limited force of his admittedly uncharacteristically timid knock caused the door to swing open. Unlike himself, Gibbs knew with absolute certainty that Tony never left his door unlocked.

Drawing his pistol from the holster on his hip, Gibbs’s guard was instantly on high alert as he cautiously entered the apartment. Looking around, the apartment told a story of a violent struggle. Gibbs tried with everything he had to fight back the constriction in his chest at the sight of the blood on the floor: blood which he desperately hoped against hope was not Tony’s. Steeling his guard, Gibbs stealthily searched the apartment, clearing each room systematically. Finally satisfying himself that the apartment was empty, Gibbs stormed out of the apartment as he pulled his phone from his pocket. He was going to find out what had happened in Tony’s apartment the night before. And, he was going to find Tony and bring him home safely. And he was going to find a way to fix things between himself and his younger lover. Now.


	2. Rule Number 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule #28 - When you need help, ask!

* * *

**Second Chances**

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
** As always, I own nothing … Except Persephone Blackwood.

 **Rating:  
** M

 **Genre:  
** Drama | Angst | Hurt/Comfort | Romance

 **Pairing:  
** Tibbs

 **Lyrics Used:  
** Pia Mia feat Chance the Rapper – "Fight For You" | State of Mine – "What Hurts the Most" | Woodkid – "Run Boy Run" | Shania Twain - "It Only Hurts When I Breathe"

* * *

Rule Number 28

* * *

_I know you know it | You know it | But you can't go choosing sides | But if you just show it | Let me know it | Then I'll fight for you tonight | I'll fight for you uh | I'll fight for you uh tonight_

* * *

It was late – after three o'clock in the morning – when Phillip Coulson found himself standing the doorway, watching his younger protégé. He had to admit that, when he'd first met her, Persephone's grit and determination matched even his own. That was something he'd never expected to find in someone her age. At the time, he'd known that was what had made her such an effective investigator for NCIS. But he'd also known she could do so much more with her skills. That was why he'd poached her away to join SHIELD. Though, he hadn't been entirely sure that her former boss was going to let him get away with stealing one of his finest agents away from him. Ultimately, she'd used her charm and her skills to convince her former boss to let her go. Now, she found herself staring at a holographic bulletin board of sorts decorated with pictures of victims and video clips of violence that no one should ever have to witness. Her focus was absolute. So, naturally, it'd startled him when she spoke as he hadn't been aware, she'd noticed his presence. "It's not polite to stare." Was her only simple greeting.

"It's late." He replied, not missing a beat, as he moved to join her. Looking around, he noted that they were alone and added "Everyone else has left."

"I sent 'em home." Persephone replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "They've been burning the candle at both ends for months, now. I told 'em to go get some sleep and come back to it with fresh eyes."

"That's a good idea." Phil hummed, thoughtfully, not looking at Persephone as he pretended to be as immersed in the display as she was. "You should try practicing what you preach." He added.

Persephone snorted softly. "I'll sleep when I find the bastards that are hunting and weaponizing innocent Inhumans." She argued.

"Persephone." Phil sighed, finally turning toward the younger agent. "Your dedication is admirable – hell, it's why I recruited you. But you're not doing anybody any favors working yourself into the dirt." He argued, hoping to make the young agent see reason.

"I can't." She muttered, softly. "I can't stop until I find these assholes." She sighed. "No Inhuman is going to be safe until we find them."

Phil Coulson was a man who knew when he'd been beat. He knew he wasn't going to get through to the younger agent. But still … Who was he if he didn't even try? "Go home." He ordered, softly. "Get some sleep."

"Believe me." Persephone replied. "I really wish it was that easy." With another soft sigh. "And, I actually have tried. But, every time I try to sleep, all I can see is their faces." She added, almost mournfully, as she gestured to the pictures before them. "I have to help them."

Phil just sighed softly knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with the younger woman. "I understand." He added, softly, resting a supportive hand on her shoulder. "Like I said … Your dedication is admirable – legendary, even." With a mischievous twinkle in his eye, he added "I wonder who taught ya that."

"Well, I hope that'd be me." Phil and Persephone whipped around to find the source of the voice that spoke with their weapons drawn. Their visitor understood the reaction and stepped into the light with his hands raised in a surrendering gesture.

"Shit, Gibbs!" Persephone swore as she holstered her weapon. "Are you _trying_ to get yourself shot?!"

"I need your help, Zephyr." Leroy Jethro Gibbs replied. Persephone was momentarily dumbfounded by the desperate and helpless tone in her friend and former boss's voice as he spoke.

Turning to Phil as he also holstered his weapon, Persephone gave him a look that communicated to the SHIELD director that she would handle the intruder. Turning back to Gibbs, she barked "My office. Now!" As she took off in the direction of her office, indicating that the NCIS agent was to follow her.

* * *

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house | That don't bother me | I can take a few tears and just let 'em out  
I'm not afraid to cry | Every once in a while | Even though goin' on with you gone | Still upsets me | There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay | But, that's not what gets me_

* * *

_**Two Months Earlier** _

* * *

The last twenty-four hours had been hell. Timothy McGee and Ziva David had been called to a crime scene at their friend and colleague's apartment in the dead of night. The sight that had awaited them upon their arrival caused their blood to run cold. Perhaps the most shocking sight was the sight of their fearless leader paralyzed in the doorway, just staring – unseeing – into the apartment before them. The bloody floor … the haphazardly arranged furniture … the debris all over the floor … They all spoke of a violent struggle. Seeing Tony's gun by the door, they knew that whoever was behind this had quickly overpowered the senior field agent. Sensing that their team leader was far from any shape to give any orders, Tim and Ziva shared a knowing look. Neither of them was a stranger to the scene of an abduction. Though, admittedly, they'd never been in the position of being both investigators and friends/family members of the victim. However, they still knew what needed to be done. Without a moment to waste, they set to work wordlessly processing the crime scene.

However, the scene proved frustratingly futile. Whoever they were dealing with was a pro. Not so much as a fiber, a strand of hair, a fingerprint … Nothing that belonged to anyone other than Tony was found. Abby and McGee had hoped that there would be some luck in the form of video evidence. However, they were soon disappointed to find that all traffic cams, ATM cameras, and any other security camera within a five-mile radius of Tony's apartment was rendered useless by a flashbang.

So, Tim and Ziva both braced themselves the moment Gibbs stormed into the bullpen. Evidently, his shock and worn off and had been replaced by a fiery fury the likes of which neither of the younger agents had ever seen before and they were not looking forward to telling their boss that they still had nothing to go on.

" _ **SITREP!**_ " Leroy Jethro Gibbs growled as he stormed into the bullpen. Tim and Ziva both flinched in unison at the aggressive order. Tentatively, Tim spoke first.

"W-well … a-as you know, Boss …" McGee stuttered, flinching visibly under Gibbs's penetrating stare. "The search for trace … forensic … evidence … didn't turn up anything that didn't belong to Tony." He summarized, waiting for Gibbs to tear him apart.

"And … all of the security footage in the area around Tony's apartment was useless." Ziva ventured, hoping to deflect some of Gibbs's anger off McGee, instantly regretting the decision as Gibbs's penetrating glare turned on her. "So, there's no–" However, her ill-advised thought was abruptly cut short as Gibbs snarled at them.

"So, NOTHING!" The team leader snarled. "We got _NOTHING_!" He snarled, angrily throwing his empty coffee cup into the trash can next to his desk.

"Gibbs, it is not as if we are not trying." Ziva offered, lamely.

"Yeah, David?" Gibbs hissed, dangerously, moving to stand directly in the former Mossad agent's personal space. "Is 'at right?" The soft, low, hiss of his voice was chilling for anyone within earshot. "Well, you're not trying …" He began, his voice rising in volume as he stood with his face mere inches from the younger agent's. " … hard ENOUGH!" He roared, slamming his open palm against Ziva's desk, causing everyone in the bullpen to jump at the sound.

"Boss." Tim offered, helplessly, trying, desperately, to deflect some of the attention off of Ziva.

"Agent Gibbs." Director Leon Vance barked, snapping everyone out of the increasingly tense moment on Team Gibbs. "My office. Now!" He added, turning to return to his office, knowing Gibbs well enough to know that the marine knew well enough to follow him.

Gibbs entered the director's office, closing the door behind him, as Leon turned to face him. "Go home, Gibbs." Was the only greeting he received.

"What?!" Gibbs growled, in disbelief.

"You are _too close_ to this." Leon warned, firmly, clearly unimpressed with his agent's aggressive behavior. "Go home."

Gibbs shook his head and started pacing the office. "No." He muttered. "No, I can't do that."

"Gibbs–" Leon began, only to be cut off.

"I can't just 'go home' knowing that my agent is out there – who the hell knows where!" Gibbs asserted.

"And, I'm not naïve enough to believe that this is just about a missing agent." Leon replied, not backing down. "The best thing you can do for Tony, right now, is to go home and let clearer heads prevail!" He added. "This is _not_ a request." Gibbs and Vance stared each other down for a moment as Leon continued to speak, his voice notably softer. "Jethro, I know what Agent DiNozzo means to you."

"Then, you know exactly why I can't just leave this alone." Gibbs replied, notably calmer and almost vulnerable.

"I understand your protective urges toward the man that you love." Leon began, only to have his train of thought derailed as Gibbs spoke again.

"It's not just a matter of wanting to protect the man that I love." Gibbs confessed, quietly.

"I'm aware." Vance replied, gently. "I know you guys didn't exactly leave things on good terms."

"I have to make sure Tony is safe." Gibbs replied shakily.

"I know." Leon replied. "I'm not taking you off the case." He amended, reluctantly. "I'm not naïve enough to think that if I order you off this case that you'll actually do as I say." He added, knowing. "I know, full well that you'll find a way to work the case under the table. I'm just asking you to take some time to cool off. Harassing and intimidating your remaining agents will do nobody any good." After a pause, Vance tried to drive his point home. "Please, Gibbs. I wanna find Tony just as much as you do. Hell, we all do. But, in order to do that and – more importantly – bring Tony home safely, we need all parties involved to be at the top of their game and – right now – Gibbs, you are far from the top of your game. Go home … cool off … come back with fresh eyes. … Don't make me order you." Another tense moment passed before Gibbs and Vance shared a knowing glance, coming to a silent agreement. Turning, Gibbs stormed out of the office to take his leave.

* * *

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house | That don't bother me | I can take a few tears now and then | And just let 'em out  
I'm not afraid to cry | Every once in a while | Even though goin' on with you gone | Still upsets me | There are days every now and again | I pretend I'm okay | But that's not what gets me  
What hurts the most is being so close | And havin' so much to say | And watchin' you walk away | And never knowin' what could've been | And not seein' that lovin' you | Is what I was tryin' to do_

* * *

Walking through the door to his house, Gibbs stood in the middle of the living room as he tried to stop the spinning in his mind as his thoughts race through his head. Suddenly, everything screeched to a halt as he turned, and his front door came into view. The memory of the last time that Tony stood in that very same doorway flooded his mind.

* * *

 _Tony just snorted in derision as he turned to take his leave. Just as his hand gripped the doorknob, he turned back to his lover. "Ya know … There was a time you trusted me completely. That was one of the best reasons I had for giving this …" He paused as he gestured between himself and Jethro. "… a shot." He finished his thought. "But if we don't have complete_ mutual _trust … Then, what are we even doing here?" He asked – his voice all but begging Jethro to give him something,_ anything _– that would show him that this could be salvaged._

_Shrugging, Jethro simply replied "You tell me."_

_Breathing a deep sigh, Tony told himself he already had his answer. "Well, I guess that answers that." Was his only response before stepping out the door. Neither said as much definitively but they both knew that whatever relationship they'd had was over._

* * *

Gibbs sighed shakily. Scrubbing his hands over his face, his mind raced with all the things he desperately longed to say to his younger lover. But he'd missed his chance. Now, he could only hope and pray that they would find Tony in time to bring him home safe and sound and he'd get another chance to say all those things. But, mostly, all he really wanted was to hold younger man in his arms and tell him how much he loves him and to beg his forgiveness – rule number six be damned.

* * *

_Run boy run | This world is not made for you | Run boy run | They're trying to catch you | Run boy run  
Tomorrow is another day, hey | And you won't have to hide away | You'll be a man, boy | But for now, it's time to run | It's time to run_

* * *

Tony groaned as he struggled into a sitting position. Immediately, he regretted the movement as his arm reflexively wrapped around his middle as his undoubtedly fractured ribs protested the movement. Wincing, Tony noted with mild shock that his ribs had been bandaged. Surveying the rest of his battered and beaten body, he found a bandage on his nose and other treatments applied to his other, more superficial injuries. Turning his gaze to the room around him, he noted that he wasn't tied up or in chains which seemed odd until he noted that he was confined behind metal bars. The rest of the cell was comprised of stone walls and a cold, hard, concrete floor. _No windows._ He noted, silently, realizing that there was no chance of spotting any landmarks to indicate his location. Not that he figured he'd have too many chances at getting any kind of a message out.

But the solitude gave him plenty of time for reflection and contemplation. The young agent silently cursed the way that his mind immediately went to one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He had no doubt that Gibbs would move Heaven and Earth to find him. But he strongly doubted that he would be any more motivated to find Tony than he would be to find any other missing NCIS agent. And, didn't that thought cut like a knife? But now was hardly the time for dwelling on the disastrous turn his love life had taken as of late. He needed to concentrate on how he could get out of this cell.

"Ah. Good." The new voice jerked Tony out of his reverie. "You're awake." Tony was struck by the fact that the man that descended a staircase across the room from his cell appeared to be an average guy. _Don't they all?_ He briefly wondered while the back of his mind chewed on the fact that the only unusual thing about the man's appearance was the lack of eyes. Just skin over the section of his face that his eyes should occupy. "You gave our guys quite a hard time, Agent DiNozzo."

"Yeah, well." Tony snorted derisively. "I tend to do that when someone tries to break into my home." He added, glaring at the man that had descended down to his cell. "But, enough about me…" He added, switching over to the charming, smug, persona that he'd come to be so well-known for around the office. "But I digress … I seem to be at a rather unfair advantage." He began. "You seem to know me but, I don't know a damn thing about you."

"Oh, forgive me, where _are_ my manners?" His visitor sneered. "My name is Gordon." The visitor spoke very theatrically, waving his hands around in an overly enthusiastic manner. Tony would have been impressed … might have even liked the guy under any other circumstances.

"Gordon, huh?" Tony rolled the name over in his mind. "Nooo…" The NCIS agent drawled, grimacing sarcastically … much the same way he'd mocked Jethro's name when he'd first met the elder agent. "No … I think I'm just gonna call you … Cyclops."

Snorting in derision, Gordon growled. "You will do well to remember your place, here, DiNozzo."

"And, what exactly, _is_ my place here?" Tony wondered, seamlessly slipping into his investigator mode.

"That remains to be seen." Gordon replied, cryptically. "But, not to worry … Your purpose, here, will become clear once your injuries have healed well enough for you to go through Terrigenesis." That was the only vague and cryptic explanation he received as Gordon just smiled, dangerously, before turning to take his leave, before Tony could question him any further.

Tony sighed as he leaned back against the wall. He didn't know what the hell Terrigenesis was, but he knew damn well that he did _not_ want to find out. Looking around, he knew there was no chance of him getting out of there, any time soon. Not to mention not even knowing where 'there' was. As he searched himself, he realized that they must have seized his knife and his phone when they'd brought him to his cell. _Great …_ Tony thought to himself, grimly. _This just keeps getting better and better …_

* * *

_**Present Day** _

* * *

_It only hurts when I'm breathing | My heart only breaks when it's beating | My dreams only die when I'm dreaming | So, I hold my breath | To forget_

* * *

Arriving at the door to her office, Persephone ushered Gibbs in ahead of her. Following her friend, father-figure, and former boss and mentor into her office, Persephone crossed the room to her desk, where she reached under the surface to press a button. Gibbs, for his part, just watched as steel blinds covered the windows and a solid lock clunked loudly into place. Once all was said and done, Persephone just grinned, cheekily, as she took in the look on Gibb's face which seemed to clearly communicate 'What the hell was that all about?' "I sensed this was a private matter, so I put the office on lock down. Keeps us away from prying eyes and ears." Pausing for a moment, her face took on a thoughtful expression before she added "Think of it as … my version of your elevator bit."

Gibbs couldn't resist the fond smile that broke out on his face, despite himself and his situation, at the cheeky reference. "You're movin' on up." He observed.

"In more ways than one." Persephone smirked. "When Director Fury left, he named Coulson his successor and – in turn – Coulson named me, his." Smiling proudly, she added "I've got my own team, now."

"You definitely deserve it." Gibbs acknowledged, with a fond, proud smile. He'd always seen the younger agent as something of a daughter figure – much the same as he saw Abby.

"Thank you." Persephone smiled before moving around to the front of the desk to sit on the edge of it, directly in front of the chair that Gibbs now occupied. "Now … I know you didn't break into a _highly_ classified government facility just to discuss my career advancement." She sighed, redirecting the conversation. "Now … I don't have time for pleasantries so why don't you cut the crap and get to the real reason you're here."

* * *

**_24 Hours Earlier_ **

* * *

Gibbs growled as he threw his empty coffee cup into the trashcan by his desk. He was tired of the dead ends. It had been two months since Tony disappeared and they still had nothing to go on. The few tenuous leads they'd found were dead ends. It didn't sit well with Gibbs. Not only because he knew that their chances of finding Tony alive had all but evaporated – statistically speaking – but, because Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not a man who believed that a highly trained NCIS agent could be abducted without a single shred of trace evidence being left behind. There had to be _something_ that they were missing.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby declared, rushing into the bullpen, excitedly. "You're not gonna believe this!" She added, reaching for the remote control for their plasma screen.

"I will if you tell me that you got something to help us find Tony." Gibbs growled in warning.

"I do." Abby declared, proudly. "At least … I think I do." She added, uncertainty crawling into her tone as she felt the intensity of the famous Gibbs stare boring into her. "At least … I've got something that we didn't have before." She added, turning back to the plasma screen. "It struck me as more than a little hinky that every camera within the area of Tony's apartment was suddenly malfunctioning at the same time." She began, rewinding the footage back to the beginning. "So, I pulled the last shot I could get from before Tony went missing." She paused, glancing at Gibbs, McGee and Ziva empathetically as she took in all of their haunted looks. "And, I slowed it down, frame by frame." She began, trying to get back on track. "And, I found this beauty." She grinned, impishly, pulling up a screenshot from the last viable frame of the security feed.

"What is that?" Ziva asked, staring at the screen, curiously, trying to figure out what they were looking at.

"What are we lookin' at?" McGee mirrored the question.

"I don't fully understand it." Abby conceded. "But I know it's way too hinky to not be connected." She added. "It looked like this guy was using telekinetically generated electricity to short out the camera. Very sci-fi." She mused.

"Abs!" Gibbs barked. "How, exactly, does this help us find Tony?" He growled.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure on that, yet, Gibbs." Abby offered, apologetically. "But it was hinky enough for me to reach out to a friend of mine that works for SHIELD to see if they can provide any insight. If anybody can tell us, exactly, what we're looking at **and** how it pertains to helping us find Tony, it would be SHIELD."

Suddenly, Abby, Tim and Abby all jumped as Gibbs leapt from his seat, charging toward the elevator. "Uh. Gibbs?" McGee asked, confused by the lead agent's actions. "Where are you going?"

"I know a guy." Gibbs replied, cryptically before reaching the elevator and stepping inside. As the doors dinged shut, Abby, McGee and Ziva exchanged confused glances.

* * *

**_Present Day_ **

* * *

"I need your help." Gibbs replied, simply. Persephone eyed him with a stare so remarkably like his own, famous, one that Gibbs couldn't help the feeling of pride that bubbled up inside of him, at the sight.

"So, you've said." Persephone acknowledged, waiting, patiently, for her friend and former boss to go into more detail. "What you _haven't_ said is what, exactly, it is that you need my help with so urgently that you felt it necessary to break into a classified government base."

"'s Tony." Persephone sighed, heavily, as she took in the desperation and exhaustion weighing heavily in Gibb's voice.

"I know." The SHIELD agent replied, softly. "McGee texted me. Both about the breakup and Tony's abduction." Persephone conceded. "And, as much as I empathize and want to help, Tony's and NCIS agent. His abduction is an NCIS matter. Not a SHIELD matter. I have no jurisdiction, here." Watching Gibbs reaction and sensing his impending interruption, Persephone held up a hand to silence him. "And, as much as you know I usually enjoy your complete lack of respect for jurisdictional borders, I just don't have the manpower to spare to search for Tony. My caseload is at the max as it is! My team is already burning the candle at both ends – hell – this is the first time in weeks I've sent them home to get some sleep in … hell, I can't even remember how long."

"I got a security video near Tony's apartment of a guy with electricity coming out of his fingers." Gibbs deadpanned. "That enough to get this into your jurisdiction?"

Persephone scrubbed her lower lip and chin with her hand and sighed. "Gibbs. … While I can't read you in on my current case, I can tell you that an electrokinetic kid is way at _the bottom_ of my list of priorities."

"If I find out this _kid_ has something to do with Tony's abduction and you're protecting him-" Gibbs growled, rising from his seat to loom over Persephone in his most intimidating stance before Persephone leapt to her own feet and moved to stand toe-to-toe with the marine before her.

"I have seen shit that would give even a hardened marine like you nightmares." Persephone snarled. "Threatening me will get you absolutely nowhere, _Special Agent Gibbs_." Gibbs had to admit that he was thoroughly impressed with the young woman standing tall and proud under his gaze before she rounded her desk, again, to press the button to release the lockdown on her office. "Now, get the hell out of my office and understand that if I ever see you on my base again, all agents have my authority to shoot you on sight." She added, pointing to the door.

"As long as we understand each other." Gibbs replied, darkly, before turning toward the door. Sharing a glance with Agent Coulson, the steely marine took his silent exit.

Eying the younger agent's office, Coulson watched Gibbs leave before entering the office. "You just gonna let him go?" Coulson asked, cheekily, pointing over his shoulder in the direction where Gibbs had left.

Sighing, Persephone sank down into her chair, resting her elbow on the arm of the chair and pinching the bridge of her nose. "The man's just desperate to find the man that he loves."

"And … He thinks he's here?" Coulson asked, sarcastically.

"He wants us to help him find him." Persephone replied, simply. "Says that he's got security footage of a telekinetic guy near Tony's apartment just before Tony was abducted."

"You gonna help him?" Coulson asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"You know I want to." Persephone sighed. "Gibbs is the closest thing to a father I've ever know and Tony's a brother to me." Taking in Coulson's feigned hurt expression, she added "You're not old enough to be a father figure." She smirked, before getting back on topic. "But we just don't have the manpower to spare. As worried as I am for Tony, I still have a responsibility to Inhumans – potentially everywhere – until I can put an end to whoever is trying to weaponize us!"

"You're not wrong." Phil Coulson replied, gently, crossing the office before resting his hands on her shoulders. "But it's okay to admit that you're worried about an old friend. It's even okay to want to help him."


End file.
